


Good, good.

by Riotangel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Leather Kink, M/M, Pet Names, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, dominant Negan, regan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotangel/pseuds/Riotangel
Summary: Rick is bashful. Negan takes advantage.





	Good, good.

Rick never really admitted the attraction to himself. He kept it relatively concealed, only really an issue when the damned man was actually around him- it wasn’t something he was proud of, or really wanted to expand on. He couldn’t have Negan. He didn’t want Negan…even if Rick could have him.   
Rick knew that the other man liked to toy around with him. He liked to get his attention by at first, roughly grabbing his shoulder, pulling him- but now, now he’d figured out how to assert his dominance. Assert it to everyone.   
“Hey Alexandria! What a beautiful mornin’- hope you got my shit, or else, well… we all remember the last time that happened, eh?” And he’d say it all with an arm around Rick’s waist, pulling him close, sometimes patting his cheek, lingering hands. He made sure it was of course in front of everyone. Every single person needed to know that he fucking OWNED Rick fucking Grimes. He got more and more touchy, and that’s where Rick’s hard lines began to blur. It didn’t put him in crisis, more often than not he’d just get damn blushy, biting his lip and keeping his eyes cast downwards. Perfect, though Negan did like seeing those eyes, hell yeah he did. They always looked so tense, except when he was with his kids, his fucking girlfriend- she was all fine and dandy, super hot samurai chick, really everything that Rick wasn’t, besides the hot part. If Negan thought about it seriously, yeah, Rick was sexy, attractive, downright cute when he was scared into submission, but not hot. Pretty, pouty, a real southern doll.

But for Rick, he didn’t want to get into thinking about the way he felt when the older man played with his hair, teasingly. When he pulled Rick by his waist, grabbed his hips, touched his face, and once kissed his forehead after a particularly good haul that Alexandria had provided. He’d spoken quietly, near threateningly- “good boy, you know how to make me happy, don’t you?” Rick had nearly lost it then, right about to melt into the touch and just eat up all the affection, but he held back.

Today it was unexpected, Rick was exhausted, busy- touch starved because Michonne was away at hilltop currently. He had Judith with him all day, and of course as much as he’d love to be a stay at home dad, he just couldn’t. There were things to do, people to care for. So if it were a damn normal world, ‘bring your daughter to work day’ Is what he’d classified it until Olivia came back and took the toddler off of his hands. And then the saviors came, right on time, their damn truck and all, Negan tagging along again with the bat, that stupid fucking bat. Rick didn’t even notice the footsteps inside his fucking house, he was trying to make himself a decent lunch that wasn’t canned turkey, and for once, his attempt was paying off. Boxed kraft. Hell yeah.

“Not gonna come out and even fuckin’ greet me, Rick? I’d expect better of you. Holy fucking shit, is that mac n’ cheese? I want a box, damn. Where’d you get it? That’s already made and I’m sure your little one would like it too. I won’t take her portion.”   
This man rambles on and on, he just never shut up. Never. At some point, he zoned out, staring over Negan’s shoulder through the window to see what was going on outside. Seemed routine enough.   
What snapped him out of it was a leather clad hand grabbing his face- Negan’s body was close, too close for comfort. Rick had to hold back again with those pretty blue eyes looking up, directly at the other. He was a good four or five inches shorter, Negan did look more threatening this close.   
“You there, Rick? Because you know when someone is talking to ya, it’s real fuckin’ rude to ignore them.”  
After that was said, he immediately nodded, looking down and mumbling a ‘yes’. The next thing happened so fast that he could hardly comprehend what exactly happened, but he heard himself lose it, a full on moan when Negan shoved him against the counter, hair pulled roughly in his fist. A real, obvious moan.   
“Ho-ly… did you just?” Rick was already pink in the cheeks, and Negan’s booming laugh was not helping. He was just going to be humiliated by this guy.   
“Rick, doll eyes, look at me, sweets.” The pet names did it and Rick glanced up. “Did you just make that sound? Did Rick fucking Grimes, leader of this town- just moan when Big Bad Scary Negan gave his hair a tug?” Negan did it again, collecting more hair in his fist now, tugging and chuckling when he got the same reaction, a sweet, low moan.   
“Damn, I wanna hear more of that, I knew you were a pretty boy down under that macho shit, but fuck, that was slutty as hell in summer.” And it was true. Ricks moans when he really let go were loud, breathy and oh so sweet.   
“I don’t hear you saying no, does that mean I can do this, sweetheart?” The pet names were also a huge weakness of his. ‘This’, was Negan’s hands coming under Rick’s thighs, fucking /lifting/ him onto the kitchen island, his body positioned between his legs, hands tight around his hips. Negan wouldn’t shut up now either.   
“I’ve always wanted to do that… grab those pretty thighs. So pretty, I wanna see more of em’ but is there much to see? I feel like there isn’t, you know, because of these skin tight fuckin’ jeans. They hug you so nicely, where the hell did you find them?”   
This praise was getting to the younger of the two, and he was letting Negan take more and more by the minute. He submitted so quickly, it even made Negan a bit surprised. “God almighty.” Rick felt cool, firm hands press under his shirt, and he REALLY couldn’t help but shiver and sigh then, pressing under the fabric. So different than anything he’s had before.

“You’re so responsive, damn. Could just pick you up and take you home, huh? You’d like that, don’t even try to deny it. You’re a real pillow princess if I’ve ever seen one.” The way Negan then gripped his ass made Rick practically whine. If Negan was gonna be this much of a tease…   
“Just touch me already.” Rick hissed between clenched teeth and a locked jaw, knuckles white with the death grip on the ledge of the counter.   
“Is that…Rick Grimes asking me to get him off? Well, fuck if I don’t take this opportunity. I wish I could record this but I bet you’d be into that.”   
Before Rick could even protest the words, his jeans were on the floor, his knees pushed apart, and his face hidden in Negan’s shoulder. He couldn’t really tell what damn Grimes was saying, but he nonetheless enjoyed the little grunts and whines whenever Negan stroked the right way, or pulled his hair, forcing him to look up. “God-fuck… can’ believe m’ lettin’ shit- y'do ‘is…” it was all slurred, and he couldn’t always understand the words but it sounded an awful lot like begging.   
“That’s it, doll. That’s it… good.” And when he felt Rick’s body tense, he knew he was coming from the shudder and the short, loud yelp, followed by heavy panting, gradually slowing down.   
“Now what do you say to me, babydoll?” Negan was using his hand that was not covered in cum to stroke up and down ricks back, urging the words.   
“Thank…thank you…”   
Negan grinned, biting his lip with that smirk that always appeared.   
“Good boy.”


End file.
